Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a gases supply and gases humidification apparatus. More particularly, features, aspects and advantages of the present disclosure relate to such apparatuses that can coach a user regarding the correction of a fault condition.
Description of Related Art
A variety of machines can be used to assist with the breathing of a patient. Some of these machines are used among a plurality of users and are used almost continuously. Some of the machines are used by very few users and are used intermittently. These machines can deliver a heated and/or humidified flow of breathing gases to the user.
The machines may be operated by individuals and trained health professionals. From time to time, the machine may experience a condition that requires correction. For example, a breathing conduit could become detached or a breathing conduit could become at least partially blocked. In most instances, such conditions would be indicated by a numerical fault code. Such numerical fault codes would require the user or operator to consult a look-up table or call a technician. Often, this technique of correcting an easily corrected problem can be more time consuming than desired.